


one of these nights

by hkittycat



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Falling In Love, M/M, One Shot, jim is basically matts dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkittycat/pseuds/hkittycat
Summary: I've been searching for the son of the devil himselfI've been searching for an angel in whiteI've been waiting for a man who's a little of both





	one of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to this practically non-existent fandom. It takes place in between the battlecruiser/final artifact mission (I'm sorry, I forget the name) and the Char missions
> 
> I'm sorry if Jim seems ooc, he doesn't come as easily to me as Matt and Val do. But I tried my best, and he really isn't the main focus of this fic anyways.

 

The crew of the Hyperion certainly kept strange hours and the cantina was almost always packed, but there were typically a couple stranhe hours a night where the cantina was left deserted; the crew either asleep or working. It was one of those nights, until a dream he could barely remember ripped Valerian out of his sleep.

Rather than spend the rest of the night tossing and turning, the prince got up and headed for the Hyperion's cantina. He liked it better than the one on his own ship. It had more personality; the people who visited were more interesting, and the room itself was more personally decorated.

He poured himself a drink and sat down, enjoying the solitude. He liked people well enough, but being surrounded constantly got exhausting.

The door slid open after a few moments, Matt Horner had been up late working, but finally another crew member forced him to take a break and get a drink. There was a brief moment where both parties saw the other and considered fleeing; Valerian because he was enjoying being alone, and Matt because no matter how much hope Jim had for him, Matt could not trust Valerian. Yet they both knew leaving would simply create an even more awkward scenario.

So Matt poured himself a drink and sat down next to the blond. He attempted to make conversation. "You're up late."

These were the first unprofessional words Matt had said to him. While not an amazing breakthrough, at least the captain was beginning to loosen up around him. There were many directions he wanted to take the conversation (many of them involved declarations of love), but he also didn't want to push his luck and end up back at square one. "So are you." was all Valerian said.

No more words were said. They both nursed their drinks, and after a few, the tension began to clear, while the room itself blurred. His veins full of liquid courage, Valerian blurted out a slurred request as he motioned towards the jukebox. "Dance with me,"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He wasn't exactly religious, but he began silently praying that Matt was too drunk to remember this.

Matt simply stared for a moment with a black expression as he weighed his options.

Did he trust Valerian? Does he even need to trust him to dance with him? Was the thought of kissing him repulsive? No, no, and no.

Could one dance really hurt anything? Is Valerian attractive? Has he already thought about kissing Valerian before? Yes, yes, and yes.

Just before he was about to start backpedaling and make up some BS about how he didn't really mean it, Matt got up and reached for Valerian's hand. "Let's do this."

He was pretty sure that either he was dreaming or Matt was fucking with him, but the prince was going to go along with it. They stumbled their way to the jukebox and Matt went through the list of country songs. "I can't dance to any of these,"

"I have a phonograph in my room. With more . . . Appropriate music."

Matt was a little afraid of leaving the safety of the cantina. He didn't want to be seen having fun with Valerian, he had a reputation to uphold. It had nothing to do with the fact that Valerian was a man, no one cared about that. Hell, some of the crew were convinced he held feelings for Jim. The problem was that he'd been openly expressing his distrust of the prince, and if he was caught hanging out with him, it would reflect badly on him. If you condemn someone and then get caught flirting with them, you lose some credibility.

Of course, he could always say they were just discussing a mission if they passed anyone in the halls. And once they got there, the room would be safer than the cantina. "Lead the way,"

. . .

The room is quite suitable for a prince. Expensive weapons and gold accents varnish the walls, and the floor is covered by a plush red carpet that hopefully wouldn't hurt too much to fall on. These things normally would be noticed by Matt and he'd stop to examine the elegant swords and the guns with ornate gold details, but tonight he's far too drunk and focused on Valerian to take not of any of this.

He watches him slide a record onto the phonograph, then walks over and reaches for his hand as soft piano music begins to flood out of the machine.

It turns out neither of them can dance. Matt simply never learned, and although Valerian took lessons, it was buried under alcohol and years of more important information.

After a few minutes of fumbling and toes being stepped on, they manage to get into a decent rhythm. It doesn't flow with the music, in fact it goes against. But the fact that they've made it this far is a miracle enough, there's no point in trying to get into a better rhythm. Their touches say more than their words ever could, so they simply swayed back in forth in silence, letting the music fill the empty space.

Matt wishes the moment would go on forever, but eventually the song ends, and the prince gets up to change the record. He then grabs another bottle of wine from the cabinet in the corner of the large quarters, and begins to pour it into a couple of glasses. Unfortunately, that wasn't the easiest task while drunk, and he managed to spill it on his shirt. "Fuck," he muttered and took off his shirt as he strode over to the closet to find another one.

Then, Matt spoke up, "Leave it off."

. . .

Matt awakens and before he even opens his eyes, he panics. He feels someone's breathing against his body, and instinctively reaches for the pistol he keeps on his night stand. Only it isn't there. The texture of the blankets, the person next to him, this is not his bed. He opens his eyes. Valerian is laying on his back, and Matt is nestled into his side. The events of the past night come crashing back into his memory.

He almost regrets it. He had slept with the son of the man he had spent his life trying to take down. But as he looks at Valerian's sleeping form, he can't bring himself to be upset. The prince's long blond hair is out of its usual ponytail and is instead spread across the pillow. His nails are manicured well. They were Valerian's first small acts of rebellion against his father. Arcturus had called him an effeminate weakling, but while he had since dedicated himself to being a strong warrior, he got away with what little feminine acts that could go unnoticed.

Everything shattered Matt's expectations of Valerian. He had expected a spoiled prince that couldn't hold his own. He didn't know how deep the roots went, but he very good at analyzing people and he knew Arcturus was not the most accepting man, and was able to spot the fact that Valerian's appearance meant more to him than just vanity.

His body too. He was of slender build, but still had toned muscles across his body. That and the calluses on his hands suggested that he was at the very least trained for physical combat, if he hadn't actually experienced it.

Then finally, his room. While at first glance, suitable for a prince, with its rich color scheme and expensive furniture, a closer look showed that it was not much better than a teenager's room. A collection of rocks had displays dedicated to it, while books were strewn about the room.

Matt had dedicated his entire life to tearing down everything Arcturus Mengsk stood for, and in less than 24 hours, had fallen in love with his son.  
  


. . .

Valerian was rattled awake by Matt. The way he was being shaken, he thought they were being attacked. "What the hell is going on?"

"We slept in too late. They expected us on the bridge hours ago!"

Normally, Valerian didn't care what anyone else had to say, and would go back to sleep, but with the Zerg, time was important. He hurriedly dressed himself, and followed Matt to the Hyperion.

. . .

Everything was in motion for the final assault on Char, and Matt wished they were facing the Protoss instead. Then, there was a chance of facing off against a mothership, and him being phased out of existence. While the bar fight had restored their confidence in their commander and they would follow orders, the crew was still far from happy about working with Valerian.

During the briefing, it was estimated that they had a couple of days before they would reach Char, and Matt decided he would spend that time getting drunk and attempting to forget last night.

Despite the blaring country music, Matt heard a familiar voice behind him. "You never drink alone. What's going on, man?"

Jim was in no place to criticize Matt's drinking habits, but he was doing it out of concern, and even if he wasn't, Matt respected him far too much to call him out on it.

He sighed. "I made a mistake. Sir, with all due respect, I don't want to talk to you about it."

"I'm gonna throw out a wild guess here: You feel like a traitor."

Matt nearly dropped his drink. "You're right . . . sir."

"I know I am. But Valerian ain't our enemy right now. Sleeping with him doesn't make you a traitor," Jim laughed. "Except maybe to Mira."

"Mira has nothing to do with this. And Valerian. I didn't- didn't do-"

"Matt, it's obvious. You've never been late for anything in your life, and today you show up hours late with Valerian, whose clothes were barely on right. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened."

Matt sat silent. There was nothing for him to say.

Eventually, Jim breaks the silence. He isn't exactly sure what to say, but he's pretty sure he needs to say _something_ else. "I don't think any less of you for this. Any of it. And I'm sure the crew doesn't either. You've been a damn good captain and done your best for all of us. What you do with your personal life ain't their business," He pauses for a moment, thinking about what to say next. "What are you two anyways?"

"I'm not sure I get what you mean, sir."

"Was it a one-night-stand type of thing or are you more serious?"

That was a question Matt needed to be asking himself. They hadn't exactly discussed their relationship.

". . . I'm not entirely sure. We didn't talk about it. I don't know what he wants."

"What do _you want_?"

Another question he should be asking himself. "I think I want a steady relationship," Matt's romantic history was limited to Mira, and she hardly counted for anything. This was all a new experience for him. "But what if he doesn't want that?"

"Doesn't matter. If you don't talk to him, you'll regret it later on. Who knows, he could end up running off with that UNN reporter that's so fond of him."

"You're right, sir. I suppose I have you to thank for agreeing to this alliance. I never would have agreed to side with Mengsk's son, but he really is a different man."

"He must be a hell of an amazing man if he passes the rigrous Matt Horner background checks."

. . .

There's only one day until the assault on Char, and Matt wants to make his feelings clear before then. Just in case one of them doesn't make it back.

The problem is, he can't seem to catch Valerian alone. He's either on the bridge surrounded by pilots, or in his quarters with guards at the door. The security wasn't at this level before, and he wonders what caused them to up it.

He ends up having to ask for it, but he eventually gets his private conversation with Valerian. The guards still stand just outside the room, thinking this meeting is strictly professional to discuss the mission.

Matt suddenly forgets every word he had planned on saying, and he feels his heart rate quicken. "I really enjoyed the other night," is all he can manage to say.

"As did I," As Valerian speaks, his usual composure does not waver, despite the amount of emotions running through his head.

"If your plan works and we're both still alive after Char, I want to spend more time with you."

Valerian laughs, and Matt has never been more embarrassed in his life.

Apparently Valerian can see the discomfort on his face, as he immediately stops laughing. "I don't mean to laugh at * _you_ *, but the situation. Just days ago, you hated and distrusted me,    and now you want to date me. I promise you, I am nothing like my father. My entire life, he has done nothing but hurt me, and I want him removed from power just as much as you do," He walks until there's hardly space between them, and reaches out for Matt's hand, intertwining their fingers. "If we do make it out of this alive, I would _love_  to date you."


End file.
